Alien Keel
are a race of aliens that "appeared" in the TV series, Ultra Q. They are first mentioned in episode 21. Subtitle: None Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: Average Human Height *Weight: Average Human Weight Powers/Abilities None History Ultra Q Although despite not appearing physically in the series, the Alien Keel (according to Alien Ruperts) are described as being a belligerant and barbaric race of aliens that thrive on war and hatred. They had already ravaged the home planet of the Alien Ruperts and had planned to assult Earth with their weapon, the Stingray monster Bostang. Fortunately, their plan failed when Bostang was killed by Japan's SDF, and the Alien Keel were never mentioned again. Trivia *Alien Keel's name is based on the English word kill. *Alien Keel is one of the few ultra creatures that do not possess a subtitle. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey An Alien Keel by the name of Grande (グランデ, ''Gurande) ''appears in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared in episodes 6, 7, 10, 12, and 13. He also acts as a secondary antagonist to the series. Like the portrayal of Alien Keel in Ultra Q states, Grande is a very powerful Reionyx, already in possession of a Neo Battlenizer which demonstrates the experience he has gained in battle. He is fiercely competitive and greatly enjoys showing off his power in a playful but sadistic manner when in battle with anyone he encounters. He was also in possession of two monsters: *Tyrant, Grande's first monster, Tyrant was a very powerful chimera monster. Grande summoned Tyrant and battled Rei's Gomora and the monters did battle. Although Grande was slightly impressed by Gomora's power, Tyrant proved to be much stronger and Rei was forced to recall Gomora, forcing Eleking to battle Tyrant instead. This time Grande was disappointed with Eleking's weaker experience and had Tyrant sadistically murder Eleking by slicing his throat. After Rei's defeat, he and Grande met again and Reis normal Battlenizer transformed into a Neo Battlenizer and Rei unleashed both Gomora and Litra. By defeating Tyrant the same way Gomora defeated Bemstar, Litra unleashed a Phoenix assult and Tyrant absorbed it, with gave Gomora and opening and using his super ocsilatory wave, Gomora defeated Tyrant. *Red King, the God of Evil himself, Red King was Grande's last monster. Although Rei's Gomora had defeated Red King, twice before, this one was stronger than the previous one. When Grande appeared again, he challanged Rei by summoning Red King and Rei unleashed Gomora and the two monsters did battle once again.There rematch was much more brutal and vicious, and while it seemed Red King was about to win, Rei transformed into Reimon and Gomora got an increase in power, pummeling Red King, Grande suffering the same pain but as Gomora prepared to kill Red King, Reimon called him off, having no reason to kill him and sparred Grande's and Red Kings life. In return for sparring his life, (and of cousre on the condition that Rei would introduce him to his sister, whom Grande was smitten by,) Grande and Red King returned to aid Rei in defeating Armored Darkness, who was possed by Alien Reiblood. After the defeat of Armored Darkness, Grande bid Rei farewell but reminded him of his promise to introduce him to Kate one day. The Alien Keel left aboard his ship and escaped the doomed planet. Trivia *Grande is the first Alien Keel to officially appear. *Grande's ship is designed after a Stingray. This is an homage to Bostang as he was a monster owned by the Alien Keel in Ultra Q. Gallery Alien Keel grande.png|An Alien Keel in amor keell I.png keell II.png|An Alien Keel's manta ray like ship (obviuos homage the showa kaiju Bostang) keell III.png|Grande's silver Neo Battle Nizer Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx